jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes III
The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes III is the twenty-sixth season of the reality show, ''The Sim Challenge, in which alumni from ''The Sim World'''' and [[The Sim Challenge: Fresh Meat II|''Fresh Meat II]]'' compete against each other to win a cash prize. It is a sequel to seasons 5 and 12, where competitors are paired up with their former romances from past ''Sim World ''and ''Sim Challenge seasons. This season was filmed in Trinidad and Tobago, and was filmed in Brazil for the final challenge. Cast Format Battle of the Exes III ''follows the same format as ''Exes ''and ''Exes II, with the following difference: * The eliminated team can choose on team to be exempt from the next challenge, automatically advancing that team to the next challenge. ''Brandon & Cara: The two were season sweethearts on ''The Sim World: New Orleans''. ''They were automatically attracted to each other. They felt that their conversations would be more about what they have in common. After leaving the house, Cara moved to Virginia with Brandon. After living together, they soon found out that they don't work well in a relationship, and it was revealed on the reunion that they broke up. The two were then forced to work together on ''Battle of the Seasons 3, in which they did. Brandon still felt the spark between them. Brian & Sarah: The two had a relationship based upon fighting with each other, and kissing and making up throughout The Duel II and The Ruins. It was revealed on The Ruins Reunion that the two did have sexual intercourse after leaving New Zealand. Connor & Sylvia: ''Sylvia was instantly attracted to Connor when they first met on ''The Sim World: Beach City. ''On the first night, they had hooked up with each other in the confessional, and spend a lot of time together. Connor then realized that he didn't want to start a relationship in the house, so he broke things off with Sylvia, and began to hook up with other people. Sylvia was left heartbroken, and she gained animosity towards Connor. ''Darren & Jenn: '' The two met on Fresh Meat II, where the two began a relationship that lasted even after the season had ended. They were seen hooking up in a bath tub the first episode. On the Lockdown, Jenn and Camila got into an argument over Darren. In the first episode of Battle of the Seasons 3, Jenn revealed that she was single, and was no longer dating Darren. ''Jace & Laura: In the middle of settling a divorce with his ex-wife, Jace began a new relationship with Laura on ''The Sim World: Las Vegas. Jace hid the secret that he was currently settling a divorce from Laura. Laura didn't feel that Jace was respecting their relationships because he wouldn't tell the truth. Jace had an argument with roommate Zeke about this. When Jace finally told Laura the truth, Laura felt betrayed and broke up with Jace. ''JM & Emily: The two had a romance in [[The Sim World: Back to Boston|''The Sim World: Back to Boston]]. However, Emily felt like she was doing a lot to make him open up, and she decided to break up with him. The two avoided each other for the rest of the season. JM would often criticize Emily for everything she does. ''Johnny & Taylor: The two were season sweethearts on their season of The Sim World: Back to Vegas, and in one episode, the two engaged in sexual intercourse in a public restroom. After the season, Taylor moved in with Johnny. After some cheating incidents, Johnny decided to break up with Taylor, which was revealed on The Ruins. Johnny then hooked up with Paula the first night, which was shown on camera. Taylor is still in love with Johnny, and would do anything to get him back. ''Jon & Ashley: ''The two had a brief romance on The Sim World: Back to Chicago that ended when Jon left the house. It was then revealed that Jon actually had a girlfriend while being on the show during the reunion, which infuriated Ashley. ''Kenny & Caitlyn: ''Kenny and Caitlyn had a rocky romance on The Sim World: DC. ''Caitlyn would often get mad at Kenny for flirting with other woman in D.C. in front of her face. Because of the disrespect, she broke things off with him. On ''Lockdown, Caitlyn would get upset that Kenny hooks up with other girls in the house. She felt relieved that he got eliminated first. ''Ryan & Shelby: ''The two had a relationship on The Sim World: Hollywood, which continued on The Duel 3. ''On ''Free Agents, Ryan revealed that they weren't together anymore due to the long distance. ''Terrance & Jenna: ''The two were friends-with-benefits on The Sim World: Beach City. ''They continued to hook up after the season was done filming. 'Tommy & Jessica: 'The two had a breif dalliance on ''The Ruins, where they were seen hooking up in one of the closets of the house. ''Zach & Alexia: ''Zach was instantly attracted to Alexia when she moved in the house as a replacement on The Sim World: Back to Vegas. After a lot of flirting, the two began a relationship together, which continued after filming and on The Ruins. ''Alexia was heartbroken to see Zach be eliminated so early on in the game. They broke up after Alexia hooked up with Eric immediately after. Game Summary Elimination chart Dome progress ;Competition : The team won the final challenge. : The team lost the final challenge. : The team won the Power Couple mission. : The team was protected from the dome by the elimination losers. : The team was not selected to be in the Dome. : The team won in the Dome. : The team lost in the Dome. : ; Notes *In episode 10, Ryan & Shelby and Jace & Laura were automatically sent to the last elimination due to Connor & Sylvia being protected from the Dome. Episodes # "You've Lost that Loving Feeling" # "Love Hurts" # "Love and War" # "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?" # "Loved the Wrong People" # "Lovestuck" # "Crazy Stupid Love" # "All in a Love's Work" # "Total Eclipse of the Heart" # "Lovers in the Dark" # "Love is a Silly Thing" # "The Greatest Love of All" Season Chronology Previous: ''The Sim Challenge: Free Agents Next: The Sim Challenge: Lockdown II